A LeStrange or a Black (To Defy The Dark and Light)
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: When she was born, rumors were spread that she was deformed and ugly. When she was born, rumors said there was a curse on her. When she was born, she was beautiful, healthy, and a key. The Dark Lord wished to control her. Dumbledore wished to take her into the Light. But she is neither. Draco/OC, Friendship!Ginny. Friendship!Hermione. Friendship!Harry.
1. chapter 1

_"She's so... tiny Cissy."_

The woman's voice was confused and enthralled at the pratically shivering baby girl in her arms. The baby didn't cry, not even when she was born. She simply gasped for air and looked around annoyed at the bright lights, as Bellatrix had been complaining about while in labor. The baby girl made only coo noises and stared at her mother with interest. The girl was obviously intelligent and more than likely ppwerful.

Bellatrix felt something for this little thing in her arms. Something more powerful than her love for her sister, Narcissa. Even more powerful than her devotion to her Dark Lord. It was different and confused the new mother. She has done her duties without fault while carrying the child and she knew her child would benefit the behavior of her mother.

As time carried on, months passed and the baby girl was ever lastingly so fascinated with her mother still. Smiling at the sight of her face and being absolutely silent in the presence of others. Even when Bellatrix took her daughter to meet the Dark Lord ,who looked at the girl with indifference, for there was no love in his heart, the girl simply smiled. When he saw her smile, he saw an infant Bellatrix and was delighted at the prospect of having a follower at such a young age. So, an arrangement was hatched. Narcissa and Bellatrix felt odd about it but would never deny their Lord.

At merely six and four respective months old, Draco Malfoy and Aresa Lestrange were betrothed to be married once they reached the age of eighteen. They are cousins, not that it was uncommon for pureblood and half-blood relatives to marry. But Lord Voldemort's only concern was to keep the pureblood bloodlines alive. The two babe's always got along very well. Although Aresa took a more prominent role in their friendship. Their understanding of one another and their needs as toddlers were balanced. While Narcissa and Bellatrix loved each other dearly, the idea of their children marrying was unsettling. Bellatrix tried suggesting that the Dark Lord produce an heir to marry either Draco or Aresa. He wouldn't hear of it. The fate of the children were sealed. Even after the night the Dark Lord was somehow defeated, the magically bound arrangement could not be broken.

The two cousins grew up together. Learning both together and separately. Narcissa recieved full custody of Aresa when Bellatrix was caught and thrown in the prison of Azkaban for torturing a wizard couple, the Longbottoms, in an attempt to find out how their Dark Lord disappeared. The years were full of letters of every detail of Aresa's life. Though Bellatrix never replied, Aresa knew her mother cared. Her life was full of Deatheaters and supporters of the Pureblood society. She grew up in darkness, where she was taught the light only wishes to snuff out the dark.

She knew dark magic before she knew math. She knew of her future with her cousin before they even went to their first school. It was kept secret of course. Only the Deatheaters knew. None of the children of the other Deatheaters did. Secrecy was a demand the Dark Lord enforced in his members flbefore his disappearance. Draco and Aresa agreed to never tell another soul unless told to do so. Even when they were introduced to other children of their status. Even when they were to make certain friends, that was one of many things to not be disclosed.

Her name was feared before she even held a wand. Non-followers of the Dark Lord address the child as a Black or a LeStrange. It made no difference to her so long as no one tried to harm her. But when she understood the toll of what the names her parents meant, Aresa was careful. She knew her manners whole-heartedly. She knew hexes and potions. She knew dark spells. Then came the year she and her cousin would be attending Hogwarts. At this, she tried to bargain with her aunt and uncle. She wanted to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Draco wanted to go to Durmstrang. Their families wanted Draco and Aresa to stay together so that they would always known of their impending fates to one another. To keep each other in one's thoughts.

The train ride to Hogwarts was rather ordinary. Aresa spent more time staring out of the compartment window than conversating with Draco's friends. Draco would get her to participate in conversations, but she was always disinterested. She was bored. When they finally reached the castle, Aresa and Draco were sure to ride a boat together. Aresa smiled the entire ride. Rumors had been whispered through the boats, the Boy Who Lived would be in their year and she knew then that there was no way possible the seven year duration at Hogwarts would be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Draco kept looking around for the Boy Who Lived when he and I got off the train. But to his dismay, he did not know which boy could possibly be him. As all the first year students were gathered just outside the Great Hall, he had Aresa, Crabbe, and Goyle around him. He listened intently to the conversations around him, just trying to find the Harry Potter. His excitement was unnerving. I almost nudged him in his side to wipe the expression off his face, but settled for lightly scolding him.

"Calm yourself Draco. Show that you were raised with manners."

Instantly, his face went to his usual stotic expression.

"As if you aren't excited to see the famous Harry Potter too, cousin."

"Honestly Draco, I have little interest in the boy. I just have a _feeling_ that our time in this institution may be more exciting than we first anticipated. When you try to befriend him, as I know you will, be polite. First impressions can make a difference of whether he will be your friend or enemy for the next seven years. Don't be more of a prat than you normally are and you just might befriend him. Or, maybe let me take the lead in introductions. Who knows who he may have already begun associating himself with. Besides, from what I have heard from Auntie Cissy about the idiotic Daily Prophet, he was raised without knowledge of magic. Meaning he was raised by muggles. Dear cousin Draco, you cannot hold your tounge to save your own life, so restrain yourself."

Draco looked at me grimly and nodded in defeat.

"You're too much of a politician with your negotiating. The ministry would make you the Minister of Magic less than a year of graduation at the rate you're going."

Politely smiling, I patted his knee and lightly laughed,

"It's nice to know you can admit when I am right."

Draco said nothing but watched everything around us in silence. moments passed and Draco was pulling me towards the front of the gathering crowd of fellow first years. Crabbe and Goyle followed. When we got to the front Draco's attention was taken by a boy with red hair and slightly dirty appearance who was talking to another boy with thinly framed glasses and a scar only slightly visible under his hair on his forehead. Just as Draco was about to speak I yanked his hand behind me and smiled to the dark haired boy who was now looking at me. With my free hand I waved at him and walked forward, keeping tight grip on Draco's hand behind me to keep him silenced.

"Hello."

The boy simply stared at me with a strange smile on his face before stuttering out a response,

"H-hello."

"My name is Aresa, this is my cousin Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. I am interested to know who you are."

A small snicker escaped the red haired boy and Draco snapped,

"What's so funny to you?"

The boys face matched his hair and I held Draco's hand even tighter,

"Calm yourself Draco. I'm sure he wasnt laughing at you. Now, I have introduced myself and my companions, would you two return the favor."

The red haired boy swallowed and said,

"Ron...Weasley..."

I nodded to him and gave a smile.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

I beamed at the boy who seemed lost in my eyes,

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances. While you are quite famous Harry Potter, I would ask you a small favor. You see, I'm sort of famous myself. My family anyway. All I ask is that you judge me based on our first meeting rght now and the kindness I show upon my friends, not the reactions of others during my sorting and their views of my family."

Sticking my hand to the Boy Who Lived, I looked at him seriously and he looked slightly confused but took my hand and shook it. Just then a tall woman came before us. She was slender and looked wise as she gazed down upon us first years. She then recited rules and what was about to happen. Our sorting.


End file.
